I want a Mom that will Last
by cgaussie
Summary: The tale of Zim's first day of life, and the female Irken who left an imprint in him still hidden to this day. Song fic... so yeah.


I want a Mom That will Last  
  
By: Cartman's Girl  
  
Note: Yeah yeah, song from the Rugrats movie 2, but instead of my fan fictional characters, it's Zim! Yeah Zim's got a heart people, think about that. =P  
  
~*~  
  
The room was empty, quiet and dark. Rows of rows of giant panels stuck out in the room, hidden within them were small cylinder objects. Within the objects was new life waiting to be brought to life, and all they needed was an arm.  
  
Suddenly one sparked to life, the normal frown face on the end, sparked to a happy one. The instant it did, a cold metal arm shot out of seemingly nowhere and unscrewed it from the wall, revealing the insides. Green liquid, and sat in the liquid was a small green figure.  
  
*I want a Mom that will last forever,  
  
I want a Mom that will make it all better…*  
  
Another arm shot out of the darkness and gripped the other end, the two arms pushed and snapped it open. The green figure fell to the floor, showered in bits of glass and the liquid. Another arm came out, and seared two holes into it's back, another arm placed a round object upon it's back. It laid still in the darkness.  
  
The last arm appeared and electrical power shot through the little figure, who automatically stood up, alive and well. A booming voice, coming from nowhere, welcomed it.  
  
"Welcome to life, Irken child. Report for duty."  
  
The little figure stared wide-eyed at the figure. It suddenly lept from the floor and wrapped it's small green arms around it.  
  
"I love you, cold unfeeling robot arm…" it declared happily, but then one of the previous arms shot out and grabbed it by the antennae, making it cry a bit. The arm then shot away out of sight, carrying the small squirming figure.  
  
*I want a Mom that will last forever  
  
I want a Mom who'll love me whatever…*  
  
The next thing the child new, it was falling through a tube of some sort, it could see nothing neither coming or going, but then it was roughed up and spat out the other end, and landed face first on cold hard steal. When it shakily got to it's feet, it realised it now wore blue clothing, and amongst it were other creatures like it. Some wore blue, some wore pink.  
  
Then a loud voice barked out from ahead,  
  
"ATTENTION!"  
  
The little creatures all stood to attention as a tall creature, same species as them entered the room. It's body was covered in armour, and it had bright red eyes. It was obviously a he from the booming voice, so he made his way along the long line of young hatchlings. As he passed them, he'd bark out an occupation.  
  
"Maid! Invader! Marauder! Invader! Toilet Scrubber! General! Invader! Maid!" he finally stopped in front of the young one, and stared down at it. "Invader! Gather into your groups and head out for your naming, NOW!"  
  
*I want a Mom to take my hand  
  
And make it feel like a holiday…*  
  
Soon the small groups dispatched, and the small Irk was amongst all the others who were to become Invaders. There was no known way to tell them apart, as of yet. Then, into the room came a female adult. She wore flowing blue clothing mixed in with her armour. She looked over them, and as she passed them she'd touch their antennae with her finger-tip, as if giving them their names in secret. She finally came to a halt in front of the smallest of them, our Irken, and looked down at it. The young one returned the stare, and she then touched the antennae, and it felt a name run through it's body.  
  
"Zim."  
  
Zim blinked, and the female vanished from the room, but he didn't want her to go. She was beautiful, and he felt like he needed somebody like that. So, as the other young Irkens were lead elsewhere, little Zim raced off after the one in blue.  
  
*A mom to tuck me in at night  
  
and chase the monsters away…*  
  
No one seemed to notice Zim, the reason being he was smaller then any other Irken child ever brought into life before, so he could easily follow the lady in blue. He had felt something more then just her long slender figure coming in contact with his frail little antennae, he wanted to be with her more. To call her something special, and she to call him something else.  
  
He wanted to call her Mom.  
  
*I want a mom to read me stories  
  
And sing a lullaby  
  
And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry*  
  
She then vanished down a corridor. Zim skidded to a halt and peeked around the corridor. There she was, he thought. There were all these females in the same sort of clothing, talking amongst each other. Laughing, gossiping and other female-like activities. How could he find Mom here? She looked so much like these others…  
  
*Oh, I want a mom that will last forever  
  
I want a mom to make it all better...*  
  
Zim began making his way through the crowd of females, none of them noticing him. He was so skinny and dainty, even if he brushed against them they did not notice him. Little Zim kept searching for Mom, he had a feeling in his Squeedily Spooch that he'd be able to tell her apart, like, a glance and he'd know who she was.  
  
He was half way across the room when he spotted her, leaving the room! He had caught sight of her face and curly antennae, then she vanished around a door. Zim quickened his pace and hurried after her, avoiding being stood on by the other blue females.  
  
*I want a mom that will last forever  
  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever...*  
  
Zim looked around the corner which she had vanished, but the hallway was full of doors and Mom had vanished! She was now in one of those rooms, and he didn't know which one. So, he knew he had to search every doorway until he found her.  
  
The first door only had mechanical do-dads that Zim would never understand, and thanks to the little spider legs that sprouted from his pod, he could reach the door lock key to open it. It seemed that by just touching the pad it opened. The next door had clothing, armour, and a mixture of both. No Mom there either.  
  
*And when she says to me that she'll always be there  
  
To watch and protect me, I don't have to be scared...*  
  
Things were beginning to look desperate, he had almost finished searching the rooms and still no Mom anywhere. Finally he reached the last door, and opened in. Inside, was Mom. She was in a very large room, looking out a wall sized window at a city, and the sun was slowly setting. Zim's little eyes beamed happily as he spotted her.  
  
He immediately ran to her, and clung onto the base of her dress and let out a little contented sigh. The female blinked, and looked down and was surprised as any to see a baby Irken attached to her clothing.  
  
*O, and when she says I will always love you,  
  
I won't need to worry cause I'll know that it's true…*  
  
"Little Zim, what are you doing here?" she automatically noticed him as the small Irken she had named just a while back, but she knew he was supposed to be now signing into the Academy.  
  
"I love you Mommy." Zim replied in his tiny voice, his hands still having a firm hold of her dress. The female looked confused to say the least, she did not know what 'Mommy' meant, but either way she knelt down and scooped the small one into her hands.  
  
*I want a mom when I get lonely, to take the time to play  
  
A mom who can be a friend and find a rainbow when it gray…*  
  
"You know you're not meant to be here, Little Zim." The female claimed as she turned back to the window, Zim snuggling against her slender fingers.  
  
"I want to be with you, Mommy." Zim replied, happy to be with his Mom again. Being with her made him feel safe and secure, like he didn't have to become an 'Invader' of any sort, all he had to do was make her proud of him.  
  
The female smiled faintly, no other young Irk had ever been this affectionate before, but she still couldn't rid her mind of the knowledge she'd have to return the young Zim to the Invader Academy along with the rest. But she couldn't bring herself to hurt him now, so fragile and new to life.  
  
"All right Little Zim… you can stay with me now." She said faintly. She then began to hum a soft melody, something to be compared to a human lullaby, but her voice was soft and golden, so relaxing to the young Irken who was still in her hands.  
  
*I want a mom to read me stories and sing a lullaby  
  
And if I find a bad dream, to hold me when I cry…*  
  
Soon the young Zim was fast asleep, and by now the two suns of Irk had sunk into the horizon. The female smiled down at the small figure, turned and walked from the room. She made her way gracefully through the hallways, and soon came to the hibernation for the night quarters for the hatchlings. She let herself in, and made her way to an empty pod.  
  
"Good night, Little Zim…" she whispered as she put the little one down into his pod. She stroked his head with her thin finger, a tear glistening in the corner of her eye. "I shall never forget you."  
  
With that, she turned and left the room. Unaware of what an impact she had on the young Zim's life, an impact which would soon result in the would be end of the Irken Empire… but right now, Zim was but a young hatchling, unaware of the future, and happy in the mind knowing that, somewhere, he had a Mom.  
  
*I want a Mom,  
  
I want a Mom,  
  
I want a Mom that will last forever,  
  
I want a Mom that will last forever,  
  
I want a Mom...  
  
I want a Mom,  
  
I want a Mom that will last forever,  
  
I want a Mom.  
  
I want a Mom that will last forever...*  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
~~  
  
Now wasn't that nice? ^^ Just written under half an hour, and already I have 'Mom' drawn, and here she is, well, linked anyway.  
  
http://www.side7.com/cgi-bin/S7SDB/DisplayImg.pl?INO=83917 


End file.
